List of Pokémon Best Wishes! Films
Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini & Reshiram / White—Victini & Zekrom Japanese |dubbing_studio = DuArt Film & Video |director = Tom Wayland |translation = James Carter Cathcart |recorded = 2011 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2011 }} Pokémon the Movie: Black - Victini & Reshiram / Pokémon the Movie: White - Victini & Zekrom (ビクティニと白き英雄レシラム Victini to Shiruki Eiyū - Reshiram / ビクティニと黒き英雄ゼクロム Victini to Kuroki Eiyū - Zekrom) are the two versions of the fourteenth film in the Pokémon anime series, and the first in the Best Wishes! series. They were originally released on July 16, 2011 in Japan. The films received a limited theatrical release in America by the digital cinema developer and distributor, Cinedigm, on December 3, 2011 and December 4, 2011. The movies feature Victini the Victory Pokémon, as well as the Vast White/White Yang Pokémon Reshiram and the Deep Black/Black Yin Pokémon Zekrom. The plots of both films are similar until Reshiram and Zekrom enter the story of each film. Cast Additional Voices *Emily Bauer *Michael Chobot *Eli James *Lisa Ortiz *Bill Rogers *Kayzie Rogers *Erica Schroeder *Marc Thompson *Bill Tost *Tom Wayland Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini & Reshiram'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini & Reshiram'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini & Zekrom'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini & Zekrom'' at the Internet Movie Database Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice Japanese |dubbing_studio = DuArt Film & Video |director = Tom Wayland |translation = James Carter Cathcart |recorded = 2012 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2012 }} Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (キュレムVS聖剣士ケルディオ Kyurem Vs. Seikenshi Keldeo) is the fifteenth Pokémon film. It premiered in Japanese theaters on July 14, 2012. The film was first broadcast in English on Cartoon Network in the United States on December 8, 2012, and later released on DVD in the U.S. on April 2, 2013 by Viz Media. The movies features Kyurem, the Boundary Pokémon, along with Keldeo, Virizion, Cobalion and Terrakion. Cast Additional Voices *Jason Griffith *Eli James *Michele Knotz *Emlyn Morinelli *Lisa Ortiz *Bill Rogers *Kayzie Rogers *Marc Thompson *Finn Wayland *Henry Wayland *Tom Wayland Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' at the Internet Movie Database Pokémon the Movie: Genesect & the Legend Awakened Japanese |dubbing_studio = DuArt Film & Video |director = Tom Wayland |translation = James Carter Cathcart |recorded = 2013 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2013 }} Pokémon the Movie: Genesect & the Legend Awakened (神速のゲノセクトミュウツー覚醒 Shinsoku no Genosekuto Myutsū kakusei) is the sixteenth Pokémon film, and the third and final in the Best Wishes! series. This movie stars the legendary Pokémon Genesect and Mewtwo; and originally premiered on July 13, 2013 in Japanese theaters. It premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on October 19, 2013. Cast Additional Voices *Eli James *Lisa Ortiz *Bill Rogers *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld *Erica Schroeder *Billy Bob Thompson *Marc Thompson *Tom Wayland Notes *Japanese voice actress Yūko Minaguchi appears in the dub, Minaguchi having been studying abroad in the United States at the time. Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Pokémon the Movie: Genesect & the Legend Awakened'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon the Movie: Genesect & the Legend Awakened'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Lists Category:Anime Films Category:Pokémon Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:Series and Movies based on Nintendo Category:Anime Films from the 2010's